


Illustrations to  Higher-Order Consequences

by johanirae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, Marvel Universe Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is still reeling from his defeat by the Avengers, and Agent Coulson’s condemnations replaying endlessly in his mind don’t help. When Loki escapes from Asgard’s dungeon, he has one goal: stealing the mirror that shows all realities, all universes, from Odin’s treasury, and then using it to find a reality where he WINS. As Loki moves from universe to universe, he learns more about his nature, the choices he made to become the person he is, and the choices that were made for him. He has the freedom to make any choice in all the universes, so why does he keep ending up back where he started?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustrations to  Higher-Order Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Higher-Order Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015490) by [Selori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selori/pseuds/Selori). 



> Illustrations for Selori's Marvel Big Bang fic "[Higher-Order Consequences](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1015490/chapters/2016650)

_Loki-child, eyes full of tears, did not join him. “I will never be king,” he whispered to the Casket of Ancient Winters. In adult Loki's hands, the mirror's central facet's gold dimmed, and the host of others lit with it began to flicker in unison._


End file.
